The invention relates to a novel supported copper catalyst, a process for its preparation and a process for the preparation of N-alkylated aromatic amines using this copper catalyst. The amines to be alkylated can be prepared in a preferred manner simultaneously in the alkylation reactor from the parent nitro compounds with simultaneous use of hydrogen.